


One Single Thread of Gold Tied Me to You

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: folklore. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No getting together or making out in this one, PLEASE DONT INTERPRET AS PLATONIC, Relationship Study, Song fic, This is toiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Oikawa, Kageyama and the colors that define them.Part 1 of folklore- Invisible Strings.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: folklore. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	One Single Thread of Gold Tied Me to You

All of his life Oikawa had seen people as colors in his head.

His mother was yellow, which suited her warm personality; while his father was grey, just like his thoughts, black and white. 

Hajime was green, the same shade as the green in traffic lights. Green wrapped around him on the nights when he couldn’t sleep and climbed over to his house and they pretended they couldn’t hear the shouting from next door.

The day Kageyama Tobio walked into the gym, all Oikawa saw was blue. And it was the prettiest blue he’d seen. It wasn’t exactly like his eyes, but it was lighter and had a slight shimmer to it.

The jersey would go well with his color is the first thought he had.

The boy said he wanted to be a setter too, and Oikawa laughed and patted his head which just brought a determined look into his eyes.

But he did become a setter, and a damn good one. He knew it from the whispers he’d heard from the coach as he set to his fellow first years. Apparently, Kageyama was a genius and could surpass Oikawa in a matter of time, and all of a sudden, blue was no longer his favorite color.

Kageyama stayed back to practice with him, once again asking him to teach him his serve. Why did he keep asking him? He was better anyway, wasn’t he? Was he trying to mock him? Who did this kid think he was? 

This mess of questions tumbled around his brain, as his hand moved of its own accord, attempting to remove Kageyama’s blue from his life.

Green had always represented security and safety to him, and now it saved him from Oikawa.

A few years later, as Kageyama steps off the court, Oikawa realizes that blue was also the universal color for sadness and he wonders whether he was the one that forced him on this path.

The day Kunimi and Kindaichi walked into the gym, Oikawa did not see blue. 

He tried to hide the disappointment he felt but clearly, he didn’t do as good of a job as he thought, considering the side glances his best friend gave him.

Blue didn’t look good with orange. Oikawa knows colors and he knows that those two colors aren’t supposed to go together.

But with Kageyama and Hinata, they somehow did.

Orange brought out just how beautiful the blue was, made it look more royal, all of the sadness that comes with it left behind and now Oikawa not only hated blue but orange too.

When he walked into his class for the first semester of his third year, he sees him in the last row.

Apparently, he doesn’t do a good enough job suppressing his happiness because he gives him small wave with a slight smile and Oikawa welcomes blue back into his life.

Blue was the only color missing on their team, which made Kageyama a perfect fit. Oikawa tries his best to stop his ugly emotions towards him, and this time, it works.

When Oikawa tells him that he thinks that he looks like blue, Kageyama laughs and tells him that if he’s blue, Oikawa is pink and the thread that connects them is gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired by the condition Synthesia, where you associate colors with things. i have always been fascinated by this topic and the song Invisible Strings by Taylor Swift made me feel like writing something related to this.  
> I'm a huge swiftie so i wanted to try making stories out of her new album, so that's how i started this series.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
